1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum-type drying device that dries a base material. Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-145069, filed Jun. 25, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art
Hitherto, a drum-type drying device has been used to dry a base material to which a liquid coating material, such as printing ink or paint, is applied. For example, a drum-type drying device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-141364 is known as a drum-type drying device.
The drum-type drying device includes a drying drum (drum section) that is supported so as to be rotatable about an axis thereof, and a stationary drum that is fixed to a support shaft and disposed in the drying drum. A thin plate-like heater (heating section) is fixed to the outer peripheral surface of the stationary drum. A part of the outer periphery of the drying drum is surrounded by a convection unit. Fume covers and discharge covers are alternately disposed on the surface of the convection unit, which faces the outer peripheral surface of the drying drum, in the circumferential direction of the drying drum. A hot air blowing device, which includes an air blower and a blowing heater, is connected to the fume covers through hoses. Further, a discharge device is connected to the discharge covers through hoses.
A base material is wound on the outer peripheral surface of the drying drum and is conveyed in a longitudinal direction of the base material, so that the drying drum is rotated by the frictional force between the base material and the drying drum. In this state, the drying drum is heated by the heater of the stationary drum and at the same time hot air is blown to the base material by the hot air blowing device. Accordingly, the base material, which is wound on the outer peripheral surface of the drying drum, is dried and gas and the like generated from the base material are discharged by the discharge device. According to the above-mentioned drum-type drying device, since the heater is fixed to the stationary drum, a rotary contact member such as a slip ring does not need to be used even though the drying drum, which is rotated by the frictional force between the base material and the drying drum, is provided. That is, an electrical wiring structure is simplified.
However, in the drum-type drying device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-141364, when the heater is replaced, at least the stationary drum needs to be taken out of the device and the heater fixed to the stationary drum needs to be separated. That is, a lot of effort is required for a heater replacement operation.
The invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned problem, and an object of the invention is to provide a drum-type drying device where a heating section can be easily attached and detached.